No Return
by chiiropad
Summary: Kau melimpahkanku dengan cinta yang tak terbatas, juga memberikanku luka yang akan membekas selamanya.


Boboiboy melayangkan tendangan, menghantam perut salah seorang pria kurus berkulit hitam. Pistol di genggaman si penjahat itu segera dirampas. Boboiboy menekan _trigger_ berkali-kali seraya mengedarkan mulut senapan laras panjang itu ke sekeliling dengan tujuan menghabisi para penjahat yang tengah mengepungnya.

Dua orang rubuh. Tiga, empat, enam, delapan orang sekarat di tempat lantaran tubuhnya telah berlubang terkena hujan peluru. Boboiboy segera melemparkan senjata itu ke lantai setelah menyadari pelurunya telah habis. Pria itu mengusap peluh yang telah memenuhi wajah lusuhnya. Helm polisinya telah lepas—hilang entah ke mana. Begitu pun dengan pisau dan tongkatnya. Pistolnya kehabisan amunisi dan Boboiboy langsung membuangnya entah di lantai berapa. Sekarang, satu-satunya yang ia punya untuk terus bertahan adalah kemampuan bela dirinya.

 _Sial._ Boboiboy menatap ke sekeliliing. Meskipun ia baru saja berhasil menumbangkan delapan bawahan Ejo Jo, namun tetap saja jumlah penjahat busuk yang tengah mengepungnya dan anak buahnya tetap terlihat banyak—atau mungkin bala bantuan mereka baru saja tiba.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._ Boboiboy terus mengumpat dalam hati seraya membanting salah seorang pria berbadan besar yang hendak menyabetnya dengan parang ke arah dinding. Manik hitam sang kapten melirik dua anak buahnya yang masih tersisa.

Iwan mengangkat kursi besi terdekat, menghantamkannya pada tubuh seorang pria ringkih yang memegang kapak. Pria itu langsung terkapar di lantai seraya mengerang hebat. Iwan segera merebut kapak tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke leher pria itu. Sementara Gopal yang masih memiliki beberapa peluru tersisa terus menembaki penjahat di sekitarnya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuang-buang peluru dan menembak seakurat mungkin. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama karena amunisi peluru yang ia punya telah habis. Gopal segera menghindar dari ayunan parang yang mengarah tepat di kepalanya.

 _Sialan. Kita sudah terkepung._

Mereka bertiga akan segera berakhir. Tenaga mereka sudah terkuras, mereka juga sudah kehabisan amunisi senjata.Mereka pasti akan dibunuh, dan mayat mereka akan dibiarkan terongok begitu saja seperti rekan-rekan mereka yang telah tewas, lalu para penjahat ini akan meninggalkan mayat mereka sampai membusuk di sini kemudian bergabung bersama para antek-antek Ejo Jo lain di lantai atas untuk mengepung regu Fang.

 _Tidak._ Boboiboy tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kalaupun mereka harus mati, para tikus busuk ini juga harus ikut tewas bersama mereka. Jangan sampai misi yang begitu banyak mengorbankan banyak nyawa polisi berakhir dengan sia-sia—apalagi sampai tidak ada satupun polisi yang tersisa untuk kembali pulang membawa kemenangan.

Ia _harus_ melakukan sesuatu.

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

.

 **NO RETURN**

By Emiko

"Terinspirasi dari film _The Raid : Redemption_ "

Rating T

Kaptenpolisi!Boboiboy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Action, Crime

 **WARNING!:** OOC. OC. Fanfic ini adalah _re-make_ dari fanfic di akun saya yang satunya yang berjudul Aquiver. Jika tidak kuat atau tidak suka dengan fic ini, diharap untuk tidak nekat membaca lebih lanjut. _Don't like, don't read, oke?_

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Wanita itu perlahan mendudukkan diri, menatap sayu ke arah suaminya yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Matanya melirik jam dinding.

 _Jam tiga pagi ..._

"Boboiboy," panggilnya pelan.

Boboiboy yang tengah mengancingkan seragam polisinya menoleh, bibirnya menarik senyum tipis.

"Oh, Yaya. Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Yaya mengusap matanya sebentar, menjawab dengan suara lemah—terlihat jelas kalau ia masih mengantuk namun berusaha untuk tidak kembali tidur.

"Tidak. Aku memang sengaja ingin bangun pagi-pagi—mau menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat." Wanita itu kini menatap Boboiboy dengan manik cokelat yang bundar. "Kau sudah mau pergi? Tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak. Misinya dimulai sebelum matahari terbit. Aku harus segera ke markas dan berkumpul dengan polisi lainnya." Selesai memasang atribut persenjataannya, Boboiboy segera melangkah mendekati sang istri. Menumpukan satu lutut di samping tempat tidur dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi wanita yang ia cintai.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati. Jangan lupa terus perhatikan sekelilingmu—jangan lengah."

"Aku tahu, istriku." Boboiboy lagi-lagi tersenyum, mendapati dua alis istrinya kini saling bertaut. Yaya memang selalu secerewet ini jika Boboiboy ingin pergi menjalankan misi.

Pria itu mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir merah istrinya, memberitahukan secara tersirat bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan melihat Boya dulu." Ia segera bangkit, lantas langsung membantu sang istri berdiri dari tempat tidur. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar putra tercinta mereka.

Boboiboy adalah seorang Kapten polisi. Pria itu sudah sering ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi dalam keadaan langit yang masih terlampau gelap seperti sekarang ini. Dan hari ini, ia ditugaskan menjalankan sebuah misi besar untuk menangkap seorang penjahat kelas atas di markasnya yang ternyata berada di negara Malaysia.

Lantai keramik yang dipijak keduanya terasa begitu dingin. Dinding bercat putih gading seakan memantulkan deruan napas mereka di sepanjang lorong. Rumah itu begitu sunyi. Dan entah kenapa, kesunyian itu menimbulkan setitik perasaan gelisah di hati Yaya.

Boboiboy menekan kenop pintu, membuka pintu kamar putranya dengan pelan. Kepala hitamnya mengintip, dan bibirnya lekas tersenyum mendapati anak laki-lakinya masih terlelap sambil memeluk boneka Batman. Pria itu segera berjalan menghampiri ranjang Boya, duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Diciumnya kening sang jagoan kecil, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Papa pergi dulu. Jaga mama dan adik bayi selagi papa tidak ada, ya. Papa mengandalkanmu."

Yaya tersenyum, reflek mengusap perutnya yang telah membesar.

Boboiboy mengecup kening putranya sekali lagi, kemudian mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan pelan. Pria itu perlahan bangkit, kembali menghampiri sang istri yang hanya memerhatikan dari ambang pintu. Boboiboy menutup pintu kamar Boya, menggenggam erat tangan sang istri.

"Baik-baiklah di rumah. Jaga anak-anak kita sebaik mungkin." Pria itu mengusap perut besar sang istri, kemudian membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Papa pergi bertugas dulu, ya, Nak. Jangan nakal sama mama."

Mendengar penuturan sang suami, perasaan Yaya lantas semakin tidak enak—dan ia lagi-lagi tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal setiap Boboiboy ingin pergi bertugas, suaminya itu selalu melakukan _ritual_ -nya seperti biasa—seperti ini. Namun, perasaan ganjil yang sejak tadi menyerangnya perlahan-lahan, Yaya rasa itu tak patut untuk diabaikan.

Boboiboy kembali berdiri tegak, menatap Yaya yang kini memandangnya dengan raut cemas.

"Kuharap kata-katamu itu bukanlah pertanda buruk," ucapnya.

Sang suami lantas menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kurasa aku berkata dengan sewajarnya seperti biasa." Ia menarik senyum kecil, namun segera dihilangkan saat mendapati istrinya masih saja betah memasang raut wajah cemas ke arahnya. Boboiboy mendengus, ingin tertawa geli, namun urung. "Tidak mungkin tidak ada kemungkinan aku akan tewas dalam misi kali ini, 'kan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Anak-anakmu menunggumu, aku juga menunggumu." Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan takut—sungguh, ia benar-benar cemas.

Boboiboy terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, perlahan menarik tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Dikecupnya pucuk helaian hitam milik sang istri dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti. Aku janji."

Yaya membalas pelukan sang suami. Memejamkan manik karamelnya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku tahu," Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan. Kemudian menatap mata istrinya dengan dalam. "Aku mencintaimu," Ia mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibir istrinya.

Yaya hanya menarik senyum simpul. Kemudian berjalan mengantar suaminya sampai ke pintu depan. Dilihatnya langit masih terlalu gelap, dan udara di sekitar begitu dingin.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

Yaya mengangguk, melambai ke arah suaminya yang kini sudah berdiri di samping mobil hitam. Wanita itu melambai pelan. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Boboiboy."

"Ya," Boboiboy menarik senyum dan mengangguk. Membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Entah kenapa, di misi kali ini, ia merasa begitu berat meninggalkan istri dan anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun—apalagi Yaya sekarang tengah hamil tujuh bulan. Semoga perasaan tidak enaknya ini hanya sebuah perasaan gugup semata karena misi kali ini cukup berbahaya. _Semoga._

Boboiboy menghidupkan mesin dan perlahan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari perkarangan rumah.

.

.

.

.

Selai strawberry diambil dari dalam toples menggunakan pisau kecil, segera diratakan ke atas roti yang telah menyatu dengan mentega. Kemudian ditaruh ke atas piring putih di samping piring nasi goreng Boya dengan gesit.

Yaya langsung menarik selembar roti lagi dari pemanggang. Kembali menyemirkan selai merah terang untuk sarapannya sendiri. Ibu hamil itu tampak begitu sibuk di meja makan menyiapkan ini-itu untuk sang putra, sementara Boya sendiri tengah mengunyah sarapannya dengan kalem.

"Boya, makannya lebih cepat sedikit. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah nanti."

Boya hanya diam, kembali memasukkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengulum sendok. Yaya lantas menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak habis pikir apa yang tengah dilakukan putranya itu di tengah-tengah waktu yang begitu sedikit ini.

"Boya," panggilnya, mencoba membangunkan sang bocah berhelaian hitam dari lamunannya.

Boya tidak tersentak dan malah mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng lagi, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengulum sendoknya.

"Mama, papa ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Papa sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Yaya seraya menuangkan susu ke gelas Boya.

Mata cokelat sang bocah langsung melebar. "Eh? Kenapa papa tidak pamit pada Boya?"

"Papa sudah pamit pada Boya. Boya saja tidak bangun-bangun," Yaya menjawab datar seraya meminum susunya.

Kedua alis hitam Boya langsung bertaut. "Pasti papa pamitnya diam-diam lagi. Padahal Boya, kan, juga ingin mengantar papa sampai pintu depan," rutuknya seraya memanyunkan bibir.

Yaya lantas tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengusap rambut hitam putra tercintanya. "Nanti lain kali akan mama bangunkan Boya kalau papa dapat misi subuh-subuh lagi, ya. Sekarang makanlah dan mama akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Umm ...," Boya hanya mengangguk pelan. Yaya mengerutkan kening karena lagi-lagi mendapati putranya itu kembali melamun—entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, yang jelas Yaya benar-benar penasaran sampai-sampai tak habis pikir kenapa Boya bisa memasang raut wajah semurung itu.

"Ada apa, Boya?" tanyanya lembut, memasang wajah penuh perhatian.

Boya menoleh ke arahnya namun tatapannya mengarah ke bawah. "Mama."

"Hm?"

"Papa nanti akan pulang, kan?" matanya kini menatap manik cokelat Yaya dengan dalam.

Wanita itu lantas terhenyak. Kedua alisnya segera bertaut. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja papamu akan pulang nanti."

"Tapi, papa, kan, seorang polisi. Papa sering pulang dalam keadaan terluka. Semalam Boya mimpi ... Boya sedang menunggu papa di rumah bersama mama, bersama adik bayi juga. Tapi ... papa tidak pulang-pulang. Lama kita menunggu, sampai Boya lihat mama tiba-tiba nangis. Berkali-kali Boya coba hapus air mata mama, tapi mama tidak mau berhenti nangis. Boya jadi takut—"

"Boya," Yaya segera memotong. Boya langsung bungkam dan memandang ke arah mamanya dengan mata cokelat yang bundar. Ada setitik rasa takut yang Yaya lihat dari tatapan putranya itu—sama seperti rasa gelisah yang terus-terusan memberundung dirinya sejak fajar tadi.

"Mama tidak suka Boya berpikiran seperti itu. Papamu akan kembali. Mama percaya itu—kita tunggu saja sampai malam nanti. Kalaupun papa tidak pulang malam ini, kita masih bisa menunggunya sampai malam besok. Papamu adalah seorang polisi yang hebat. Dan mama percaya papa akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup."— _sekalipun kau kembali dalam keadaan sekarat, paling tidak, kau harus tetap kembali dalam keadaan masih bernapas._

.

.

.

.

Lantai keramik yang buruk dipijak perlahan oleh berpasang-pasang sepatu hitam. Enam belas polisi memandang was-was pada sekeliling—takut-takut ada seorang pecandu overdosis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu pintu gedung apartemen tua itu dan menyerang mereka dengan senapan laras panjang.

Saat ini, regu yang dipimpin oleh Boboiboy telah mencapai lantai tujuh. Boboiboy sudah tidak tahu lagi sekarang jam berapa, mungkin sudah tengah hari? Yang jelas, bagi sang kapten, penyusupan ke dalam gedung tua ini terasa begitu lama. Apalagi mulai dari lantai tiga, pergerakan mereka mulai terendus.

"Di mana regu Gopal?" ia menoleh, menatap salah seorang polisi pemula yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya mereka masih terjebak di lantai enam, Kapten!" Seorang polisi muda lekas menjawab.

Boboiboy segera berdecih. "Ah, sial. Kenapa bisa sampai berpencar seperti ini!?"

Boboiboy benar-benar mengutuki hari ini. Penyusupan yang sudah mereka lakukan sebaik dan sesempurna mungkin pada akhirnya segera diketahui—ditambah lagi, saat itu mereka bahkan baru mencapai lantai empat. Lampu-lampu di lantai itu tiba-tiba mati, dan dua menit setelahnya puluhan peluru segera menghujani mereka. Ejo Jo, buronan besar mereka kali ini, telah mengeluarkan tikus peliharaannya untuk menghabisi para polisi. Ditambah lagi, regunya dan regu Gopal kini terpisah. Sudah pasti mereka dihambat oleh para cecunguk Ejo Jo di bawah sana.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku," ia berkata dengan suara rendah. Tatapannya tajam, peluh menetes dari dahi. Semua anak buahnya kini memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada sang kapten. "Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Fang, kau bersama regu Ahmed teruslah ke atas. Ringkus si busuk Ejo Jo di tempat persembunyiannya," Boboiboy menatap wakil kaptennya itu dengan serius.

Fang segera mengangguk.

"Sementara aku dan regu Iwan akan turun ke lantai enam. Membantu Gopal—" belum sempat Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimat, seorang polisi yang berada di barisan belakang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kapten, mereka sudah sampai di lantai ini!"

Manik hitam Boboiboy segera melebar. Kepalanya langsung memutar ke arah sang wakil. "Cepatlah, Fang! Kami akan menutup jalan bagi para tikus peliharaan Ejo Jo!"

Fang mengangguk. "Baik! Ayo, semuanya ikuti aku!"

Kembali berdecak, Boboiboy menyiapkan pistol laras pendeknya. Kepala hitamnya menoleh ke arah belokan di mana banyak langkah kaki terdengar—juga suara benda tajam berujung runcing yang tengah menggesek lantai buruk rupa gedung apartemen.

Sang kapten melangkah lebih dulu, segera memberikan komando untuk maju menghabisi para musuh.

.

.

.

"Wuiii, wuiiii! Buk! Dor! Duaaarr!"

"Meooww!?"

Sebuah mobil _tank_ mainan tiba-tiba melanting ke atas karpet cokelat, mendarat tepat di samping kucing berbulu seputih kapas yang tiba-tiba menjerit kaget dan segera minggat dari tempat penghancuran masal.

Boya berceloteh riuh memainkan mainannya, mengulur-ulurkan tangan ke atas seraya memegang mainan Batman-nya. Bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu kini tiarap di atas karpet, mengendap-endap ke pinggir kursi demi mendekati kaki putih sang mama yang tengah merajut—berniat mengagetkan.

"Boya, mama tidak suka dikagetkan."—namun ternyata Yaya telah mengetahui rencana jahilnya itu.

Boya langsung mengeluh kesal. Bocah cilik itu lantas mendudukkan diri di samping sang mama.

"Ma, kapan papa pulangnya?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan pipi pada lengan Yaya.

"Ini masih sore, Boya. Malam nanti papa pasti pulang. Boya tunggu saja," jawab Yaya tenang.

"Hmm ... mama sedang apa?"

Senyum lebar segera terbit di wajah ayu sang wanita berhijab merah muda. "Merajut syal untuk papamu. Sekarang, kan, sedang musim hujan. Dan papa akhir-akhir ini juga sering sekali dapat misi yang mengharuskannya berangkat subuh-subuh. Jadi, mama membuatkan ini agar papa tidak kedinginan di luar—sekaligus sebagai jimat keberuntungan."

Mata bundar Boya langsung berbinar mendengar penuturan sang mama.

"Whoa! Boya juga mau!"

"Boleh. Nanti mama buatkan." Yaya semakin melebarkan senyum saat merasakan sepasang tangan kecil memeluk perutnya.

"Untuk adik bayi juga!"

Wanita itu tertawa. Mengusap pelan helaian hitam sang putra. "Iya, untuk adik Boya juga," ia berkata riang. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, senyum yang terukir tiba-tiba menghilang. Perasaan tidak enak segera mendera.

Yaya menoleh ke arah jendela, di mana langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

 _Cepatlah pulang,_ _Boboiboy_ _. Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak ..._ _._

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy melayangkan tendangannya, menghantam perut salah seorang pria kurus berkulit hitam. Pistol di genggaman si penjahat itu segera dirampas, Boboiboy menekan _trigger_ berkali-kali seraya mengedarkan mulut senapan laras panjang itu ke sekeliling dengan tujuan menghabisi para penjahat yang tengah mengepungnya.

Dua orang rubuh. Tiga, empat, enam, delapan orang sekarat di tempat lantaran tubuhnya telah berlubang terkena hujan peluru. Boboiboy segera melemparkan senjata itu ke lantai setelah menyadari pelurunya telah habis. Pria itu mengusap peluh yang telah memenuhi wajah lusuhnya. Helm polisinya telah lepas—hilang entah ke mana. Pun dengan pisau dan tongkatnya. Pistolnya kehabisan amunisi dan Boboiboy langsung membuangnya entah di lantai berapa. Sekarang, satu-satunya yang ia punya untuk terus bertahan adalah kemampuan bela dirinya.

 _Sial._ Boboiboy menatap ke sekeliling. Meskipun ia baru saja berhasil menumbangkan delapan bawahan Ejo Jo, namun tetap saja jumlah penjahat busuk yang tengah mengepungnya dan anak buahnya tetap terlihat banyak—atau mungkin bala bantuan mereka baru saja tiba.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._ Boboiboy terus mengumpat dalam hati seraya membanting salah seorang pria berbadan besar yang hendak menyabetnya dengan parang ke arah dinding. Manik hitam sang kapten melirik dua anak buahnya yang masih tersisa.

Iwan mengangkat kursi besi terdekat, menghantamkannya pada tubuh seorang pria ringkih yang memegang kapak. Pria itu langsung terkapar di lantai seraya mengerang hebat. Iwan segera merebut kapak tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke leher pria itu. Sementara Gopal yang masih memiliki beberapa peluru tersisa terus menembaki penjahat di sekelilingnya, sebisa mungkin tidak membuang-buang peluru dan menembak seakurat mungkin. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama karena amunisi peluru yang ia punya telah habis. Gopal segera menghindar dari ayunan parang yang mengarah tepat di kepalanya.

 _Sialan. Kita sudah terkepung._ Boboiboy lagi-lagi berdecih. Entah sudah berapa jam ia main kejar-kejaran dengan antek-antek Ejo Jo. Ia sedang di lantai berapa pun ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ketika dia bertemu dengan regu Gopal yang tengah dalam kondisi terdesak, ia segera menawarkan bantuan. Setelah itu mereka segera berlari menuju lantai bawah. Dan lagi-lagi di sana, mereka kembali terkepung. Para polisi berguguran selama proses baku tembak itu. Bahkan sampai ada yang gugur dengan cara begitu mengenaskan karena banyak dari para cecunguk Ejo Jo yang membawa senjata tajam seperti kapak dan parang.

Dan kini, mereka tengah terkepung di dapur apartemen salah satu bawahan Ejo Jo—bisa dilihat dari bungkus-bungkus narkoba yang berceceran di atas meja ruang tamu.

Boboiboy segera memutar otak; berpikir keras. Fang mungkin sudah menangkap Ejo Jo—atau mungkin belum karena Ejo Jo terlalu banyak memelihara tikus-tikus keparat di gedung apartemen tua ini. Saat ini Fang mungkin juga tengah terkepung sepertinya, tapi mengingat Ahmed ada bersamanya, risiko dikepung dalam waktu lama oleh para cecunguk busuk ini mungkin kecil.

Dan sekarang Boboiboy harus memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mengatasi _masalah_ nya kini. Mereka bertiga akan segera berakhir. Tenaga mereka sudah terkuras, mereka juga sudah kehabisan amunisi senjata. Namun, sebagai Kapten, ia tidak boleh menyerah—apalagi kepada musuh yang seperti ini. Boboiboy selalu mengingat betul sumpahnya ketikaenjadi seorang polisi; bahwa segawat apapun keadaan yang tengah ia hadapi, Boboiboy berjanji tidak akan menyerah pada situasi—harus berjuang sampai akhir.

Mereka bertiga pasti akan dibunuh dan mayat mereka akan dibiarkan terongok begitu saja seperti rekan-rekan mereka yang telah tewas. Kemudian para cecunguk ini akan meninggalkan mayat mereka sampai membusuk di sini lalu bergabung bersama para antek-antek Ejo Jo di lantai atas untuk mengepung regu Fang.

 _Tidak._ Boboiboy tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kalaupun mereka harus mati, para tikus busuk ini juga harus ikut tewas bersama mereka. Jangan sampai misi yang begitu banyak mengorbankan banyak nyawa polisi ini berakhir dengan sia-sia—apalagi sampai tidak ada satupun polisi yang tersisa untuk kembali pulang membawa kemenangan.

Seorang pria berlari ke arahnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kapak yang tengah ia pegang ke arah Boboiboy. Namun, sang kapten pemilik mata yang bahkan lebih tajam dari kapak yang baru diasah bisa segera membaca gerakannya dan menangkis serangan itu dengan bela diri _karate_ -nya. Kapak terjatuh ke lantai, kedua tangan pria itu kini dikekang di belakang tubuhnya. Boboiboy memelintir kedua tangan tersebut, kemudian membenturkan kepala pria itu sekeras mungkin pada sudut paling lancip _counter_ dapur. Pria itu tewas seketika

Boboiboy lekas mengedarkan pandangan. Sementara dua rekannya yang lain masih sibuk mempertahankan diri. Manik hitam menyeleksi dengan cepat benda-benda yang terletak di dapur sempit itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat menghabisi para keparat yang tak ada habis-habisnya berdatangan dengan cepat. Dan mata tajamnya tiba-tiba berhenti pada satu objek yang bernaung di bawah _counter_.

Sebuah tabung gas berukuran 15kg.

Boboiboy segera berjongkok ke bawah _counter_ , mencabut selang gas tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Bau tajam segera menyerang indera penciuman, reflek membuat Iwan dan Gopal—juga para bawahan Ejo Jo menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang kini tengah mengangkat tabung gas besar itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Kapten, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" Iwan membulatkan mata.

Boboiboy berjengit, menatap para musuh yang mulai was-was. "Iwan! Gopal! Carilah tempat berlindung!"

"Apa yang Anda katakan, Kapten!? Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Hentikan! Kau bisa mati kalau melakukan itu, Boboiboy!"

Para musuh mulai riuh. Mereka mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk kabur lebih dulu. Dan Boboiboy tidak mau menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu demi membiarkan para tikus busuk itu kabur begitu saja ke lantai atas.

"Kubilang berlindunglah! Turuti perintah terakhir kaptenmu!" Boboiboy menatap tajam ke sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu, satu buah peluru melesat dengan cepat. Menancap di kaki Boboiboy, membuat sang kapten segera terduduk di lantai seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"KAPTEN!"

Boboiboy berjengit menahan sakit. _Situasinya sudah semakin buruk. Aku juga sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk selamat. Para penjaha_ _t_ _ini juga semakin banyak. Tidak ada cara lain selain melakukan ini,_ _k_ _an? Demi kemenangan ... demi kedamaian negeri ini._

 _Yaya_ _..._ _Boya_ _... maafkan aku._

Boboiboy meraih senapan yang berada di dekapan salah satu rekannya yang telah tergeletak mati di dekat kakinya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan. Ke arah para penjahat yang mulai was-was. Iwan dan Gopal masih saja berteriak, memintanya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah. Mereka tidak bisa menghampiri Boboiboy lantaran mereka sendiri pun tengah terkepung.

Boboiboy menarik senyum miris, sarat akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

 _Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Sungguh, benar-benar tidak ingin._

Bayangan anak dan istinya yang tengah menunggu dirinya di rumah, dan bagaimana ia mengusap perut istrinya tadi pagi berkelebat di dalam otaknya bagaikan piringan hitam yang memutarkan film paling memilukan di dunia.

 _Maafkan aku,_ _Yaya_ _. Maafkan papa_ _Boya_ _. Aku ... tidak bisa menepati janji untuk kembali. Aku benar-benar menyesal._

"Aku punya permohonan pada kalian. Tolong katakan pada istriku nanti ... aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Dan tolong sampaikan pada anakku, Boya, bahwa ayahnya mengandalkannya setelah ini. Aku ... sangat mencintai mereka ..."

Iwan dan Gopal semakin membelalak mendengar hal itu.

"Iwan! Gopal! MENUNDUKLAH!" Sang Kapten berteriak lantang.

"KAPTEN! JANGAN!"

Terlambat. Boboiboy sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan keputusan itu sudah bulat. Mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang tersisa. Kalaupun ia harus mati, paling tidak, sebelum itu ia merasa telah berguna dalam misi ini. Sekalipun ia hanya mampu menghabisi berapa puluh tikus peliharaan Ejo Jo.

Tabung gas besar dilemparkan ke arah para penjahat. Di detik itu juga Boboiboy segera mengarahkan senapan, menarik _trigger_ satu kali membidik tabung biru itu.

Tepat setelah itu, ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi. Membakar para penjahat di sekitarnya, juga orang yang telah menyebabkannya

.

.

.

.

Manik karamel Yaya berkedip. Ia mendongak, menatapi jam dinding dengan pandangan cemas. Dirinya kini benar-benar dilanda gelisah yang tak berkesudahan. Dan Yaya sangat membenci perasaan ini di mana ia merasa sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas dengan tenang dan pikirannya selalu membuat tubuhnya semakin penat dan sakit. Ia mengantuk, namun sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur di saat suaminya masih belum pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Di samping wanita itu, sebuah syal merah yang begitu indah terlipat rapih di atas permukaan sofa putih. Yaya ingin memberikan syal itu pada Boboiboy saat pulang nanti sebagai hadiah keberhasilan dari misi kali ini.

 _Tapi ..._ _._

Sampai sekarang Boboiboy masih belum pulang juga. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Boya sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan, sebelum menutup matanya pun, putranya itu masih saja menyempatkan diri menanyakan kepulangan papanya.

Sungguh, Yaya benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Berharap firasat buruk yang sejak tadi pagi melandanya bukanlah sebuah pertanda akan sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak pernah suaminya itu pulang selarut ini. Paling lama pun sampai jam sembilan—lain halnya kalau misi yang tengah ia jalankan diperkirakan akan memakan waktu selama beberapa hari. Dan Yaya ingat betul kemarin Boboiboy bilang misi kali ini hanya memakan waktu sehari. Suaminya hanya ditugaskan untuk menyusup ke dalam markas seorang penjahat kelas atas di sebuah gedung apartemen tua di pinggiran Ibukota dan menangkap ketua para penjahat sekaligus juga ketua bandar narkoba yang selama ini menyelimuti negara ini dengan teror kejinya, Ejo Jo.

Yaya menggenggam erat tangannya yang telah berkeringat. Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. Wanita itu benar-benar dilanda perasaan gelisah yang tak kira-kira.

 _Kapan kau pulang,_ _Boboiboy_ _? Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya jika kau berani ingkar._

 _Ting, tong!_

Yaya tersentak. Wanita itu sontak berdiri. Kedua kakinya lekas berlari, melupakan bahwa dirinya kini tengah hamil besar. Wanita itu segera membuka semua kunci dan menarik kenop pintu. Senyum syukur telah bertengger di bibir merahnya lantaran sang suami akhirnya pulang juga.

"Boboiboy!—Fang?" Pada detik itu juga, Yaya seakan kehilangan harapan.

Fang di depannya hanya diam. Wajah wakil kapten suaminya itu terlihat begitu kusam dan lusuh, bahkan bajunya pun berantakan dan sedikit banyak Yaya bisa menangkap ada beberapa percikan darah di beberapa bagian.

Wanita itu hanya bisa berkedip sekali. Mata bundarnya menatap Fang dengan heran sekaligus cemas. Telapak kaki telanjangnya segera berjinjit, kepala melongok mengintip ke balik punggung Fang. Berharap suaminya tengah bersembunyi di belakang sana. Namun, Yaya sama sekali tidak mendapati siapapun—bahkan apapun di sana selain kegelapan.

Wanita itu itu lantas berjengit.

"Di mana suamiku?"

Fang terdiam sejenak, matanya yang kosong nyaris tertutupi helaian raven-nya. Bibirnya yang kering meloloskan bisikan pelan.

"Yaya ... Kapten ...," ia berhenti berbicara. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

Yaya semakin dihantam perasaan ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mencubit hatinya—dan itu benar-benar sakit hingga ia tidak menyadari ada setetes air mata yang tiba-tiba bergulir membasahi pipinya.

"Di mana Boboiboy? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" ia bertanya pelan, suaranya tiba-tiba serak.

Ia tercekat.

"Yaya. Kapten Boboiboy ... dia ...,"

 _Kenapa_ _Fang_ _terus menjeda kalimatnya!?_

Jantung Yaya semakin berdegup kencang. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi penuh rasa penyesalan dan bersalah yang tengah Fang berikan padanya benar-benar membuat wanita itu merasa sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya untuk terus berdiri. Ia gemetar. Wajahnya pias.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bertele-tele! Katakan di mana Boboiboy!"

Fang memejamkan mata. Benar-benar tidak tega harus mengatakan hal ini.

"Dalam misi yang mengirim tiga puluh orang polisi ini, ada banyak dari kami yang gugur. Dua puluh satu orang tewas, enam orang terluka parah, dan tiga orang luka ringan—"

Ucapan Fang segera tertebas lantaran Yaya tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Jadi, maksudmu Boboiboy terluka parah? Benar begitu, kan?" ia bertanya penuh harap.

Fang lantas semakin menatap wanita itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada Yaya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu hancur di depan matanya. Terlebih, Yaya pernah menjadi seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya—mungkin sekarang juga masih sama. Tapi, ini sudah tugasnya sebagai wakil kapten untuk menyampaikan berita buruk ini kepada istri kaptennya itu.

Fang hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga Yaya tidak akan sehancur seperti apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya. Tapi ... Kapten Boboiboy ... dia adalah satu dari dua puluh satu polisi ... yang gugur dalam misi ini."

Detik itu juga, dunia seakan meretak bagi Yaya. Langit tiba-tiba runtuh. Wanita itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa ... maksudmu ...," ia bergumam pelan. Mata cokelatnya membulat, sama sekali tak berkedip. Ia merasa napasnya tiba-tiba direnggut.

"Kapten Boboiboy gugur karena mengorbankan dirinya dalam misi ini," Fang berujar pahit.

Yaya semakin memucat mendengarnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti dipenuhi oleh sesuatu. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan—sangat, hingga wanita itu merasa ia bisa mati saat ini juga.

Tangan ringkih wanita bermanik hazel, yang telah basah itu tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragam Fang, membuat pria itu menunduk ke arahnya. Yaya berjinjit, kedua alisnya saling menukik. Pipi putihnya sudah dibanjiri oleh genangan air bening yang tidak mau dibuat berhenti.

"Kau bohong! Bagaimana mungkin Boboiboy bisa tewas sementara kau kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seperti ini!? Kau pasti berbohong padaku, kan!? Katakan sejujurnya, di mana suamiku!?" ia mengguncang-guncang pria di hadapannya dengan kasar. Tangisnya pecah membelah kesunyian. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, sudah tidak mungkin ditata ulang jika kabar yang ia dengar benar adanya.

Fang menyentuh pundak Yaya dengan kedua tangannya, berujar dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sekalipun ia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Yaya, tolong jangan seperti ini. Kau ... sedang hamil."

Namun, Yaya malah menangis semakin jadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkannya berkorban nyawa? Kau ini wakilnya, kan? Kenapa kau begitu tidak becus dan membiarkannya mati begitu saja? Kenapa ... kenapa ...," ia luruh ke bawah, Fang segera memeganginya. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Tenaganya telah direnggut. Tangisnya berubah menjadi pilu.

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan selamat ... sementara suamiku pulang dalam keadaan tak bernyawa ... kenapa kau tak melindunginya ... kenapa ...,"

"Maaf ..." hanya itu kata yang bisa pria itu ucapkan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi dalam misi pada Yaya yang tengah dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Fang hanya mengusap punggung wanita itu, membiarkannya menangis sepuas mungkin sebelum ia mengantarkannya menemui jenazah sang suami.

Sementara itu, Boya tengah berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari mamanya yang terduduk di lantai. Mata cokelatnya melebar. Ia terpaku menatap punggung mamanya yang bergetar hebat, serta air mata tak henti-hentinya mengaliri pipi pucat sang mama.

Satu kata lolos dari bibir mungilnya, seketika menghancurkan hati polos sang bocah lelaki.

"Papa ..."

.

.

.

.

Yaya berdiri diam di depan jenazah suaminya yang ditutup oleh kain putih. Boya di sebelahnya, menangis sesenggukan. Bergumam lirih membisikkan 'papa, papa' terus menerus. Namun, sang papa tidak kunjung bangun dari pembaringannya. Yaya membuka sedikit kain putih itu, dan seketika hatinya kembali berdenyut ngilu mendapati wajah suaminya yang terbakar parah. Air mata kembali menyerbak keluar, mengalir dengan derasnya. Namun ia hanya diam, sama sekali tak meloloskan isakan. Hatinya hancur, bahkan kata berkeping-keping tak mampu menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hatinya kini.

Ia merasa begitu kosong sekarang.

Boboiboy memang kembali. Tapi, dia tidak kembali dalam keadaan bernapas. Tidak ada senyuman lebar yang biasa dia berikan, tidak ada pelukan hangat yang dia salurkan, tidak ada kecupan lembut yang selalu membelai.

Hati Yaya semakin berdenyut. Relung hatinya penuh akan berbagai perasaan yang menyerang. Sedih, sakit, kecewa, kehilangan, terluka, dan masih banyak lagi. Dadanya sesak, ia tak mampu bernapas.

 _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat?_

Yaya menarik Boya ke dalam pelukan. Putranya itu masih sesenggukkan. Berkali-kali ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan kedua punggung tangan. Namun, perasaan kehilangan memang tidak ada duanya menghancurkan sepetak hati yang dulunya utuh. Mereka benar-benar hancur dengan kepergian sang kepala keluarga.

Suara pintu yang dibuka pelan tidak mengagetkan Yaya—bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat wanita itu menoleh. Matanya yang sembab terus terpaku pada sosok yang ditutupi kain putih di depannya.

"Yaya."

Masih tidak menoleh.

Fang di belakangnya menghela napas. Ia masih selusuh tadi, bahkan tatapan lelah dan sayu di matanya aemakin terlihat jelas. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, wajar ia terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ditambah lagi, ia baru saja kehilangan sosok Kapten yang begitu ia banggakan. Tentu saja ia sangat berduka—sekalipun tidak sama terpukulnya dengan Yaya yang seolah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi di hadapannya. Seolah, jiwa wanita itu juga ikut pergi bersama sang suami ke surga sana.

"Yaya. Aku ... membawa dua orang ke sini. Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Fang berujar pelan.

Yaya tetap bungkam. Sama sekali tak berkedip, apalagi menoleh. Namun, telinganya tetap mendengarkan.

"Hiks ... Yaya ..." Yaya mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak begitu asing. "Yaya _,_ maafkan kami. Kami ... hiks ... kami tidak berguna. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kapten! Maafkan kami!"

Ah, Yaya ingat. Ini adalah suara mantan teman SMA-nya dulu, Iwan. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu baru dua bulan lalu menemuinya demi mengabarkan kalau dia telah berhasil menjadi salah satu pasukan polisi Boboiboy.

"Maafkan kami, Yaya. Aku ... benar-benar merasa bersalah tentang hal ini. Kami benar-benar tidak berguna. Bahkan untuk mencegah Boboiboy meledakkan tabung gas saja kami tidak bisa. Maafkan kami yang tidak becus ini."

Dan kalau tidak salah, ini adalah suara Gopal. Salah satu polisi kepercayaan suaminya. Yaya mengira pria itu mungkin tengah menangis dalam diam saat ini.

"Mereka berada di lokasi yang sama dengan Boboiboy saat dia meledakkan gas itu. Mereka berhasil selamat karena segera berlindung—meskipun kau bisa lihat, mereka terluka para— _sangat parah_ —sampai-sampai disentuh sedikit saja mereka akan langsung menangis. Tapi, mereka bersikeras ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Fang.

Hati Yaya tergerak. Ia menoleh dengan perlahan. Tatapan matanya kosong tanpa binar. Ia menatap Iwan dan Gopal yang terduduk di atas kursi roda dengan sekujur tubuh dibalut perban.

"Yaya, maaf. Maaf aku tidak becus. Maaf," Iwan masih saja menangis.

Gopal tertunduk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata mengalir membasahi perban di wajahnya. Sebagai seorang polisi yang begitu mengagumi sosok kapten, tentu saja mereka akan merasa sebersalah ini karena benar-benar tidak becus bahkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan sang kapten di detik-detik terakhirnya.

Yaya masih bungkam. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sungguh sudah tidak tahu lagi orang di sekitarnya berbicara apa.

Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah, Boboiboy sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan anak-anak mereka untuk selamanya.

"Yaya, sebelum kapten meledakkan gas itu, kapten sempat menitipkan pesan padamu ..."

Gumaman lirih Iwan itu membuat Yaya kembali menginjak dunia. Pikirannya kembali, ia kini menoleh menatap Iwan yang masih saja menangis.

"Kapten bilang, dia minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat menyayangi Boya ..." Iwan menangis semakin deras. Tidak sanggup mengingat momen paling menyedihkan itu.

Gopal menatap Yaya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kapten bilang, dia sangat mencintai kalian. Kau dan juga putramu."

"Huaaa! Papa!" Boya menjerit, tangisnya kembali pecah. Air mata seolah tak pernah habis keluar dari matanya.

Yaya mengepalkan tangan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang membengkak semakin sayu.

 _Cukup sudah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala perasaan yang begitu menyiksa ini_.

" ... Boboiboy ..." ia bergumam lirih. Kemudian terduduk di lantai dengan perlahan. Tangisnya lagi-lagi pecah. Isakannya yang begitu pilu mengundang iba semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Boya memeluk erat mamanya, mengusap air mata di kedua pipi sang mama yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 _You make my heart so strong, and you make my heart so broke_

 **.**


End file.
